Wolf's Moon Rising
Wolf's Moon Rising ' is a fanfiction based on Season 1 of the CW show, ''Arrow, written by Mina A. It is also the first in a series of fanfictions based on the '''Arrowverse, and an alternate version of Vengie D's Mysticverse. It debuted on FanFiction.net on February 5, 2020. Summary After two years of training, Selena Merlyn returns to Starling City to locate "The Guardians", four women who are destined to protect a lost princess of another world. While on her search, she's also on the hunt to protect her city from a looming threat she was warned about, and ends up assisting The Hood, whom she later discovers is her brother's best friend, Oliver Queen. Plot Synopsis The story begins with detailing how Selena was found by Rebecca Merlyn one night in December, and was later adopted into the Merlyn Family, which happened to be a full moon. Fast-forward to the night of her sweet sixteen, which also happens to be a full moon. A gemstone she was found with, a silver stone shaped like a wolf's paw, begins to glow, as do Selena's eyes. She's flooded with visions of six women amidst the beginning of a climatic battle, and then meets a mysterious man who calls himself Hu-Or, and tells her that her powers have awakened and she's someone known as a Guardian. Two years later, Selena returns to Starling City a couple days after Oliver Queen, who had been missing and presumed dead for the past five years. Cast Main Cast * Vanessa Morgan as Selena Merlyn/Lunar Wolf: '''Leader leader of a group of powerful women known as "The Guardians". She wields the Animal Gem known as the Wolf's Paw, which gives her heightened senses and reflexes, giving her name "The Wolf" by the public. * '''Dylan O'Brien as Tim Drake/Robin: '''Selena's partner in searching for "The Guardians". While coming off as nerdy and a bit silly, He's tough and street-smart, going by the alias "Robin", the partner of "The Wolf". * '''Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Hood: '''After returning home from five years on Lian Yu, he becomes a vigilante and takes out names on a List given to him by his father. He partners up with Selena to better protect the city and is called "The Hood" by the public. * '''Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn: Best friend of Oliver Queen and the adoptive older brother of Selena. He pursues a romantic relationship with Laurel, while also trying to live independently of his father. * Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance: '''Oliver's ex-girlfriend, Andrea's best friend, and the daughter of SCPD detective, Quentin Lance. She's a lawyer at CNRI and struggles with her old feelings for Oliver and new feelings for Tommy. * '''Nina Dobrev as Andrea Rayne/Silver Archer: '''Oliver's female best friend, Tommy's ex-girlfriend, and works as a lawyer at CNRI alongside her other best friend Laurel. She becomes the first "Guardian" to awaken and bonds to the Animal Gem known as the "Fox Head", which gives her innate stealthy abilities, swift movements, and being able to see missing pieces of a plan. Once becoming a vigilante, she's called the "Silver Archer" by the public. * '''David Ramsey as John Diggle: '''Initially hired as Oliver's bodyguard, he later becomes the first outsider to join Oliver and Selena in protecting Starling City. * '''Susanna Thompson as Moria Queen: '''The mother of Oliver, Elena, and Thea. A philanthropist and CEO of Queen Consolidated. * '''Willa Holland as Thea Queen: '''The youngest of the Queen siblings, living a rebellious lifestyle and has a drug habit. After crashing her car while under the influence, she gets an internship at CNRI as part of community service, and later helps Elena and Roy search for the mysterious "Hood" while also wanting to find out about the mysterious "Robin" who saved her one night from being sexually assaulted. * '''Cassie Scerbo as Elena Queen: '''The middle Queen sibling who fell into a depression spiral after her father and brother were declared dead, which lead to a near-fatal drug overdose. Now, she's studying to get her MBA so she can be the next CEO of Queen Consolidated. She takes a job as Andrea's assistant at CNRI and later falls for Glades resident Roy Harper after he steals her purse. * '''Paul Blackthorn as Det, Quentin Lance: '''An SCPD detective and father of Laurel and Sarah, who died on the Queen's Gambit five years prior. He holds deep resentment towards Oliver for the death of his youngest, and also tries to prove that Oliver is the hooded vigilante. Recurring Cast * '''Liam Neeson as Master Hu-Or: '''The Elemental Master, and the one who trained Selena Merlyn to control her powers and tell her about "The Guardians". He only appears via flashbacks in season one. * '''Colin Salmon as Walter Steel: '''Moria's second husband and step-father of Oliver, Elena, and Thea. * '''John Barrowmen as Malcom Merlyn/Dark Archer: '''Father of Tommy and adoptive father of Selena. A successful businessman and CEO of Merlyn Global. Later revealed to be the mysterious Dark Archer and overall villian of the first season. * '''Dove Cameron as Rachel Rayne: '''The younger sister of Andrea Rayne who works in the IT department of Queen Consolidated. She's estranged from her parents for coming out as a lesbian, but maintains a strong relationship with her sister. She later becomes a hacker for Oliver and Selena. * '''Colton Haynes as Roy Harper: '''A street-smart kid from the Glades who steals Elena's purse, but later begins to fall for her after they kiss for the first time. After being saved by "The Hood", Roy begins a search to find him, with the help of Elena, Thea, and Tim. * '''Holland Roden as Elizabeth Mendel: '''A former criminal who was arrested on arson charges and served jail time. Thanks to Andrea Rayne, she's now a barista at SC Jitters and becomes friends with Selena, Rachel and Elena. She's always seen wearing a necklace with a silver dragon and a purple gem in the center. * '''Liam McIntyre as Mark Mardon: '''A bank-robber who manages to stay under the radar in Starling City. He's always seen in SC Jitters and flirts with barista Elizabeth Mendel. * '''Jessica De Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress: '''Daughter of mob-boss, Frank Bertenilli, who becomes consumed with revenge for her fiance's murder. She enters into a brief relationship with Oliver, who trains her, but later turns away after being consumed by rage. * '''Jeffery Nording as Frank Bertinelli: '''CEO of Bertenilli Construction, and one of Starling's crime bosses. He had his daughter, Helena's, fiancee killed when he found out he was giving intel to the FBI. * '''Kelly Hu as Chien Na Wei/China White: '''Top mercenary and assassin of the Chinese Triad and later becomes the leader. Episodes Misc. Trivia * This series is an alternate take on Vengie's "Mysticverse" series, where the Zodiac Gems are replaced with the Animal Gems that bestow their powers to the character counterparts of the "Mysticverse". * ''Wolf's Moon Rising is likewise, an alternate take on Vengie's ''Green Moon Rising. '' * The plot of '''''Wolf's Moon Rising is based on the plot of Arrow ''season one with some changes. * By the end of the season, two Guardians are revealed and bond with their Animal Gems and spirits. ** Selena Merlyn bonds with the Wolf's Paw, as shown in a flashback in the Prologue. ** Andrea Rayne bonds with the Fox Head shown in the episode ''Awakening of the Fox Gem. Episode Trivia Prologue * This episode shows a glimpse of how Selena was found by Rebecca Merlyn, and explains (via Selena's voiceover) how she came to be a part of the Merlyn family. * The scene depicting Selena's 16th birthday takes place three years after Robert Queen, Oliver Queen, and Sara Lance were presumed dead after the sinking of the Queen's Gambit. * It's revealed that Selena is friends with Elena and Thea Queen, the younger sisters of Oliver Queen. * Although not explicitly stated, Selena's party takes place a year after Elena got out of rehab after a near-fatal drug overdose. This will be explained upon in future episodes. * The vision of the five Guardians and the Drakonian Princess that Selena experiences after awakening her Lunar Wolf powers, take place during the events of Crisis on Earth-X. ** The five Guardian's are shown in this order: Lunar Wolf, Ice Princess/Winter Bear, Artemis/Arctic Fox, Nightingale/Thunder Eagle, and Gemma/Carbuncle. The Return of Selena Merlyn * The plot of this episode is based on the Pilot ''of ''Arrow. Taking place around the same time as Oliver Queen's return. * New characters Tim Drake and Elizabeth Mendel are introduced. * During the dinner scene Tommy mentions the TV show Lost, which is about a group of people who crash land on a deserted island in the South Pacific Ocean, mirroring Oliver's situation on Lian Yu. * It's revealed that Andrea Rayne and Tommy Merlyn once dated and have since then broken up. * It's also revealed that Andrea Rayne and Oliver Queen have been best friends for a while. * Elena Queen is revealed to be in the process of getting her MBA, which foreshadows her becoming Vice-President and later CEO of Palmer Technologies (which would later be named Rayne Technologies) in later seasons of the series. * Tim's vigilante suit is based on the Batsuit worn by Terry McGinnis in the Batman Beyond television series that ran from January 10, 1999 to December 18, 2001. The Wolf and The Hood Category:Arrow FanFiction Category:Arrowverse FanFiction Category:Mina A. Fanfictions